


His Heart is the Second Biggest Thing About Him

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Harry Hart, M/M, Size Kink, Top Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry is a bit of a size queen, which is why he sticks mostly to bedding women.  No man can ever live up to his fantasies.Until he sees his good friend and protégé naked for the first time, and realizes there's a LOT more to Eggsy Unwin than he'd thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mepeters81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mepeters81/gifts).



> So I put a shout out on Tumblr asking for PWP prompts, because I was bound and determined to write complete and utter PWP.
> 
> Yeah right. I forgot that I was dealing with ME, who cannot be anything less than long-winded to save her life.
> 
> thisbirdhadflown/mepeters81 gave me the delicious prompt of "There was a plot bunny that I saw last year that I wished a writer would take up. Harry and Eggsy are perfectly platonic friends and colleagues...until Harry sees Eggsy naked and realizes that he has a gorgeous giant cock. And then Harry starts to look at Eggsy in an entirely different way, because he's a total size queen."
> 
> Thank you for the prompt. It's more than just PWP, of course, but I've enjoyed every second of it.

When Harry Hart submitted Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin as his candidate for the title of Lancelot, he fully imagined they’d be working together someday. If he didn’t think it could happen, he never would have nominated Eggsy in the first place.

But of course that’s not how things happened in the slightest. Eggsy made it to the final two, but then failed the dog test. He and Harry had horrible words, and then Harry did the quite ungentlemanly thing and died. All in all, it was a disastrous situation.

After Harry came back from the dead and had the opportunity to work with Eggsy in Cambodia, it was if all the hopes he’d had for the boy had finally come true. He was a fierce fighter with a cool head and hot fighting technique, and when it came to saving others, he would do whatever it took. And he did. Even when he believed Harry was behaving oddly when it came to his suspicions of Agent Whiskey, Eggsy never left his side. They fought together as if they’d been doing it all their lives, and Harry was never prouder in his life.

When they returned home, Eggsy hurried to his princess, of course, and Harry headed back to London to try and build a new life. He was shocked when Eggsy appeared at the door of his rooms in their temporary headquarters only a fortnight later but immediately invited him in. Harry was even more shocked when Eggsy informed him that he and Tilde had decided to part ways. He couldn’t be a Swedish Prince Consort AND help to rebuild Kingsman, so he’d said his goodbyes. Not too regretfully, from what Harry could see, but to be perfectly honest he didn’t know Eggsy all that well. That would change now, however. They had all the time in the world to get to know one another.

It’s soon obvious that they’d have more time than originally planned. Merlin has ordered Harry to undergo a barrage of tests before he agrees to send him out on a mission, and Eggsy is told in no uncertain terms that he is to remain off duty for at least three weeks. Merlin is only the temporary Arthur; it’s part of the Kingsman tradition that if Arthur is removed from the equation for any reason, Merlin steps in. And in Harry’s opinion his old friend is enjoying it FAR too much. He’d literally thrown up smoke and mirrors in Cambodia, launching a smoke bomb and defusing the mine with a gadget in his heel before jumping away and making it LOOK like he’d been killed. Neither Harry nor Eggsy find it amusing when Merlin appears from the jungle hours later with a few bumps and bruises, singing, “Rocky Mountain High” at the top of his lungs, but they’re too busy embracing him to properly chastise him.

So now the three of them are back home, working on rebuilding Kingsman and making it better than ever. Harry is permitted to live wherever he’d like but decides to keep a small suite at the new manor. Eggsy takes a smaller set of rooms down the hall, and Merlin keeps a room down by his lab. Harry keeps busy helping Merlin with daily running of the agency, but Eggsy is full of nervous energy and Merlin often gives him errands and duties in town just to get him out of his metaphorical hair.

“Galahad…Merlin…” Eggsy says respectfully after bursting into Merlin’s office without knocking.

“Mr. Unwin,” Merlin says sternly. He cannot give Eggsy an official seat at the table but Harry knows he will be suggesting it to the permanent Arthur as soon as he takes the title.

“What are you two up to? Anything I can do to help?”

“Nae…Harry is helping me fill in the blanks with some of our contacts. Thankfully most of the off-site servers survived Poppy’s attack, but there are still people we need to reach out to.”

Harry stands and stretches. “I feel like we’ve been at this for hours.”

“We have,” Merlin says calmly, and Harry frowns.

“Just because YOU spend days in front of a computer doesn’t mean we all should.”

“And he’s gonna end up paying for it someday, ain’t he?” Eggsy comes behind Merlin and actually starts massaging his upper back. To Harry’s shock, Merlin not only allows it, but drops his head forward with a groan.

“Bloody hell, lad…that feels wonderful.”

“Merlin…ya gotta get up now and then. If this continues, I’ll dart ya so ya hafta lay down and rest,” Eggsy says sternly. “I’m gonna get Edward up here to give you a rubdown. He has that portable table.”

“Ye will do no…”

“Oh yes I will,” Eggsy snaps. “Know about twenty ways ta kill ya, maybe thirty if Harry helps me.”

“Gladly, my boy,” Harry says cheerfully.

“Dinnae fucking encourage him,” Merlin growls. “Fine.”

Eggsy digs his thumbs into a few more places before saying, “I guess I’ll go work out or sommat.” He glances at Harry. “Wanna join me?”

“That sounds perfect,” Harry says, and it does. 

Eggsy calls the massage therapist and asks him to come look after Merlin and then they’re headed for the gym. They easily fall into stride, walking next to each other as if they’ve been doing it for years. Harry cannot help but admire Eggsy’s confidence; when he was Eggsy’s age, he was a mindless twat looking for a good time and burning through his allowance. Thankfully he’d been rescued from a life of idiotic debauchery by Kingsman…and he’s been grateful ever since. Eggsy is handsome in his casual suit, oxfords clacking on the floor in time with Harry’s own. Harry’s taste in a romantic partner is quite casual; a beautiful woman or man, either/or, although when it comes to men he has very specific preferences…preferences that are so rarely met he usually doesn’t even try. It’s difficult to be continually disappointed. 

He can most definitely appreciate the beautiful specimen that is Eggsy Unwin, however, even if what happens between them is nothing more than a solid special friendship and admiration for a lovely pair of thighs.

“Fuck, Haz,” Eggsy pants as he lays flat on his back. “Can’t believe how fit you are.”

“I work hard…especially since my injury.” Harry holds out a hand and helps Eggsy to his feet.

“Still…ya only got one fuckin’ eye! Ain’t yer equilibrium or peripheral vision supposed to be fucked up cuz of that?” Eggsy grumbles, not truly upset but putting on a good show. “I’m like half yer age…should be able ta wipe the floor with ya!”

“And yet here we are,” Harry says with a grin. “I believe that was…what…the fourth time I’ve pinned you?”

“Shut it,” Eggsy growls, but follows that with a sunny grin. “Yer pretty fuckin’ amazing, you know that?”

“I do not feel that is an accurate description, but I appreciate the thought.” Harry leans against the ropes of the sparring ring and works to regulate his breathing. He’d pinned Eggsy, true, but not without a great deal of effort. He’d won only due to the fact that he’s been sparring longer than Eggsy’s been alive.

“Let’s hit the showers, yeah?” Eggsy easily flips himself over the ropes and lands on the floor.

“Sounds lovely.” Harry climbs through the ropes and swings himself down as well.

Eggsy chatters on a bit as they enter the locker room, stopping by his locker and starting to strip down. Harry goes to his own locker and begins to undress, carefully placing his workout gear in the locker and wincing as Eggsy throws his trainers, trakkies and vest in without a second glance.

Harry gives a second glance, however, as Eggsy removes his pants and tosses them into the locker as well. He gives a second glance, third glance, and finally just stares. He cannot help it. As he’d noted before, Eggsy Unwin has absolutely beautiful thighs. A gorgeous arse, which Harry had always figured existed under his tight jeans and bespoke suit trouser. What he hadn’t figured on was the stunning and unbelievably large cock hanging between his legs. It’s long (even soft) and thick. So thick that Harry doesn’t know if his own long fingers could wrap around it. And they want to wrap around it. His palms itch to run along the smooth skin. He estimates Eggsy is probably eight or nine inches long when fully erect, and Harry’s throat actually goes dry at the thought of having this beautiful monstrosity choking the air out of him. This is his dream come true…which is why he doesn’t often try to hook up with another man. He’s found very few men who can live up to his size queen tendencies, his fantasies of being torn apart by a large cock.

“Haz?”

Eggsy’s voice is hesitant, and Harry realizes he’s been sitting and staring at another man’s penis for a good five minutes without speaking. Eggsy knows Harry is bisexual, and Harry’s fairly certain he doesn’t mind, but Harry has just seriously broken locker room protocol…one does not ogle another man’s genitalia.

“I do apologize, my boy. How frightfully rude of me. I…”

“It’s all right.” Eggsy shrugs and closes his locker, although his cheeks are pink. “Got this all the time in school, didn’t I? Kids get made fun of if their dick is small…and they get made fun of if it’s big, too. Know they was just jealous, but still…already had to deal with the fact I was finding out I liked blokes just as much as birds…and then I had to be cool in the locker room when the hot guys in my class were walking around all naked? Bloody nightmare.”

“I am sorry,” Harry says dumbly, unsure what else to say. Eggsy likes blokes…men. Intriguing. “I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Nah.” Eggsy sunny smile returns. “It’s you…ain’t like you’d ever try to make fun of me or sommat…judge me.”

“Never,” Harry vows, and Eggsy wanders off to the shower. He would never judge Eggsy for having the most beautiful prick he’s ever laid eyes on.

They end up leaving HQ together, Harry going into the city to run errands and Eggsy heading to the tailor shop to get measured for a new suit. The new Kingsman will never truly replace the old, of course, but it’s a lovely little spot at the edge of Saville Row. “Have a good day, my boy,” Harry says as he prepares to leave the shop.

“You as well…hey, do you wanna grab a bite when I’m done here?”

Harry swallows hard. “Not…not tonight, Eggsy. Only because I am unsure how long my errands will take, and I do not wish to keep you waiting.”

“All right. Another time.” Eggsy gives a cheerful wave before heading into a fitting room.

Harry does have errands to do, but he mostly finds himself standing in store aisles and daydreaming about Eggsy and the treasure between his legs. He was getting measured for a suit…Jesus Christ, how would a tailor compensate for the bulge between his thighs? Harry almost wishes he was still working in the actual shop…although he knows he would simply make a fool of himself.

He continues to make a fool of himself the rest of the night, gazing off into the distance and thinking about what Eggsy could do to him. He’s so strong, tight muscle in a small yet powerful body. Would he hold Harry down, grip him by the hips as he plowed into him? Would he grab Harry by the hair and force him to take that beautiful cock into his mouth inch by glorious inch?

“You’re a grown man, Hart…start acting like it,” Harry actually says out loud at one point.

“I beg your pardon?” The woman next to him asks.

“Oh, I do apologize, ma’am. Just…do forgive me.” Harry gives her a tiny bow and allows her to walk around him in the aisle.

Harry decides that ‘out of sight, out of mind’ is the best policy, and does everything he can to not be wherever Eggsy is. Unfortunately his brain has other ideas. He cannot get Eggsy out of his mind, and soon his fantasies move from just his prick to the rest of him. Eggsy’s a gorgeous human being, kind and smart and funny. He adores Harry, that much is certain, often hanging on Harry’s every word. He knows Eggsy admires him as a knight and a mentor, but sometimes Harry wonders if it isn’t a bit more. Obviously Eggsy has an interest in men, although having an interest and having experience are two very different things. Eggsy is gentle and kind, but Harry has also seen him be stern and commanding…and that plus the lovely cock equals one of Harry’s most vivid fantasies.

He’s going out of his mind.

“Galahad.” Merlin’s voice pings through Harry’s glasses.

“Yes, Merlin?” Although he is technically still Arthur, Merlin has asked that everyone continue to call him by his official Kingsman title. 

“Would you be so kind as to come to my office within the next fifteen minutes?”

“Of course.” Harry pushes away from his desk and closes his computer. “I’m due for a bit of a leg stretch.” He’s been working on a review of some of the new guns they’ve purchased, Merlin asking him to give them a go before they actually distribute them to the agents.

“I’ve got the kettle on, see ye shortly.”

Harry stretches and heads for the door, actually peeking into the corridor before exiting his office. This is getting ridiculous. He needs to man up and get over it. Eggsy Unwin is more than just a penis, and Harry Hart is a mature adult and a gentleman.

But when Harry is granted permission to enter Merlin’s office he finds Eggsy there as well, leaning against Merlin’s desk, a vision in grey. His trousers fit just right everywhere they should, and Harry’s mouth actually WATERS. “Tea, Harry?” Eggsy turns and goes to the table, pouring before Harry can even accept his offer.

“Th-thank you, Eggsy.” Harry takes the saucer and mentally begs Merlin to offer them a seat.

“Have a seat,” Merlin says and Harry thankfully sits down. Eggsy does not. He continues to lean against the desk, hips and groin jutting forward just enough to obliterate Harry’s last working brain cells. “I have a job for ye in Athens, Harry.”

“Yes. I mean, oh?” Harry stammers, and Merlin gives him a strange look.

“Yes. I feel it is perfect for ye and Eggsy. Ye will be undercover as a gentleman in search of a certain book…a gentleman who collects books as well as illegal weapons. Eggsy will go as your bodyguard, as you are a man of wealth.”

“Finally…a mission we can do together!” Eggsy says happily. “Itching to get out in the field again, ain’t gonna lie.”

“I’m not sure this is wise,” Harry says, and they both gape at him. “I’m still not feeling up to par, and in all honest, Gawain is our resident book expert.”

“Whattaya mean, ya ain’t feeling up to par?” Eggsy almost growls. “Spent how long sparring with me that day…and you wasn’t feeling well? What the fuck, Haz?”

“Do not feel guilty, my boy…I thought I was feeling better, and I was wrong.”

“Words I rarely hear from you, Harry.” Merlin studies him carefully. “I trust that ye know your limits, however, and if ye dinnae think ye are ready to go back out, I will nae send ye. As ye said, Gawain can go in your place and do the job.”

Eggsy’s face is a mix of concern and disappointment. “Can’t believe ya didn’t tell us you wasn’t feeling well, Harry.”

“It’s nothing, I’m sure. It will pass.” Harry absolutely doesn’t look at Eggsy. He keeps his eye on Merlin instead.

“Nevertheless, I want ye in Medical getting looked over before the end of the day,” Merlin says sternly. 

“Yes, Merlin.”

“If ye dinnae mind, Harry, I’d like ye to stay as I go over things with them…I could use your assistance.”

“Of course, Merlin, whatever you need.”

Merlin taps his glasses to contact Gawain and Eggsy sits into the chair next to Harry. “Real sorry we can’t be together on this, Harry…was looking forward to it.”

“There will be other missions, I’m sure,” Harry says primly. Eggsy gives him an odd look but doesn’t say anything more.

Harry spends thirty minutes with Merlin, Gawain and Eggsy before making his excuses and slipping away. He’s surprised when Eggsy dogs his steps but he doesn’t stop walking. “Harry, are ya sure you’re okay? I hate knowing yer not feeling well. I…I worry about ya.”

“That’s very kind of you, Eggsy, but I’m sure it’s nothing. I’m just getting old.”

“You ain’t old, Harry,” Eggsy says incredulously. “Yer right fit.”

“Thank you. Now, I do believe your presence is required in Merlin’s office, not following after me like a puppy.” Harry inwardly winces at his own words but keeps a straight face.

“Oh…right.” Eggsy’s face falls. “Sorry…sorry if I…I’ll get back.” He turns on one heel and marches back toward Merlin’s office.

“Buggering hell,” Harry mutters. He goes to his office, shuts the door, and lightly bangs his head on it.

Eggsy’s off to Greece for three days, but Harry doesn’t see him until two days after his return. Harry is on the treadmill, bound and determined to improve his time. “Harry!”

Harry mentally curses as he hears Eggsy’s happy voice from the entrance of the gym. He slows the treadmill down to a more reasonable pace but doesn’t answer. It isn’t until Eggsy is right in front of the machine smiling up at him that he says, “Hello, Eggsy. Everything go well in Greece?”

“Aces. In, out, done.” He frowns a bit. “Been home a couple days, though. Thought…thought I might run into ya.”

“Well, you’ve been busy with your debrief, and I’ve been doing tests in Medical, running the obstacle course…”

“What did Medical say?”

“Just what I told you,” Harry lies. Medical didn’t say much of anything, because he never went to get the check-up Merlin asked for. And Merlin’s been too busy to follow up. “Old age.”

“C’mon, Haz,” Eggsy chuckles.

“I’m glad to hear that everything went well. You’re a credit to Kingsman, Eggsy.” Harry hops down from the treadmill and wipes his face on a towel.

“Thanks.” Eggsy remains at the treadmill as Harry walks away. “Harry…can I ask you something?”

Harry sighs. “Of course.” He turns around to face Eggsy.

“Did…did I do something to upset you? Offend you? Cuz you been trying your best to avoid me, and I’m just…I want to apologize. I want to fix whatever I did.” Harry gapes at him. Eggsy looks absolutely miserable. “Used the whole trip to Greece to turn it all over in my head, and I can’t figure it out. I wanna fix it.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” 

“It seems like it started the day we sparred…is it cuz I talked about my dick and how kids treated me? Know gentlemen probably don’t talk about those things, but I figured you and me was friends.” Now he looks embarrassed.

“Oh, my dear boy.” Harry puts his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. “Please know that you have absolutely done NOTHING wrong. The problem lies solely with me and my ridiculous brain. I am so very sorry if you’ve been upset or concerned. There is nothing for you to fix.”

“Then why dontcha wanna be around me?” Eggsy whispers.

Harry sighs. This needs to stop now. “Why don’t you come to my suite for dinner this evening? We can talk there…I’ll explain it all.” _And you’ll never want to talk to me again_ , he thinks.

“All right.” Eggsy brightens up a bit. “How about I bring takeaway?”

“Lovely. Come by around seven.”

Harry runs through what he wants to say about a hundred times before his doorbell rings, but he’s still absolutely clueless on how to approach it. He realizes there is no way he can come out of this looking like anything but a perverted old man, so he simply stands up straight and opens the door.

“Hey, Haz,” Eggsy says almost shyly. He’s changed into a tight pair of jeans and a lovely grey jumper, and Harry thinks he looks beautiful.

“Come in, my boy. Thank you for bringing dinner.”

“Course.” Eggsy’s been to Harry’s suite dozens of times so Harry doesn’t even direct him to the table. Eggsy starts pulling Chinese food containers from a paper sack and Harry gets plates and forks from the tiny kitchen area. “Got a few things, know you like ‘em.”

“You know me better than most people, I believe.”

“Dunno about that…still getting to know you every day,” Eggsy says. “Know the little things…your love for dogs…the way you like to lecture…” He gives Harry a wink. 

“It isn’t lecturing, it’s teaching.”

“It’s lecturing.” Eggsy points at him with his chopsticks. “And you love doing it…like telling people what to do.”

“When it comes to work, yes, I suppose I do,” Harry admits.

They talk casually as they eat, and when Harry offers coffee Eggsy refuses. “Just…I don’t wanna be rude, Harry, but can we talk about what we discussed before?”

Harry realizes there’s no more putting it off. “Come along, my boy. Let’s sit in the parlor.” He leads the way to the sofa and sits down, patting the seat next to him. He tries not to look at the way the tight jeans hug Eggsy’s thighs. He’s thankful for the length of the jumper; it’s big enough that it covers Eggsy’s groin and the lovely package that rests there. “I…” Harry takes a deep breath. “What I’m about to tell you is a bit shameful for me, so you’ll forgive me if I hem and haw a bit. I’ve never admitted it to anyone, and while it’s truly nothing to be ashamed of, it’s not something I’ve ever really advertised…basically because it’s something I rarely find.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says slowly.

“You said I like to tell people what to do, and I suppose you’re right. I like being in control, at least when it comes to work. You must have some semblance of control, or you will not be able to handle a mission and everything that comes with it. But in my private life…or at least the privacy of my bedroom, I am the complete opposite. I gladly relinquish control, am more than happy to take orders instead of giving them.”

“All right…like you said, nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Quite.” Harry rubs his hands along his legs and realizes his palms are sweating. “As you know, I enjoy relations with both men and women. I’ve found women to be an easier situation, because my needs are quite basic. With men…that’s more complicated.” Eggsy simply sits and waits and Harry is impressed. He remembers Eggsy’s impatience when he first came to Kingsman. “I have certain…well…fantasies, although that’s a poor word choice. I like men who are strong and firm and who can tell me what to do…make me do it.” Harry’s mouth is dry and he gets up to pour himself a drink. He holds the bottle out and Eggsy shakes his head. “I prefer it that way, actually.”

“Ain’t…ain’t nothing wrong with that.” Eggsy’s voice trembles a bit and Harry cannot look at him. 

“I also prefer…I am what one would call a size queen.” Harry studies the bottle of whiskey. “The bigger the prick, the better. In my mouth, in my hands, in my arse, I don’t care. I want to be stretched and used to the point of pain.” The words tumble out before he can stop them. “And I like it when the man talks about forcing me to do it, although it is never truly forced, because I want it so badly. When I saw you in the locker room that day…Jesus, Eggsy, you were like all of my fantasies come to life. I couldn’t help but leer at you like some filthy old man, and how is that respecting our friendship, respecting you? I felt ashamed and dirty and unfortunately I continued to feel that way every time I saw you. THAT is why I’ve been avoiding you…because I was thinking with my cock and arse and not my brain.” Harry empties his glass. “I will get this under control, I assure you. I won’t always be this ridiculous fool you see before you.”

He takes a deep breath and turns around, fully expecting to see Eggsy sitting there with a horrible look on his face. Instead Eggsy’s beautiful eyes are wide, his cheeks pink with a blush. He slowly gets to his feet. “Think…think I might have that drink now.”

Harry pours it and hands him the glass. “Are…are you quite disgusted with me?”

Eggsy downs the liquid in the glass and carefully sets it down. “Lemme get this straight…you gotta size kink…like you prefer yer men to have big dicks, the bigger the better.” Harry shamefully nods. “You like a man who takes charge, forces you to take his cock…maybe talks about what a little cock whore you are.” Harry feels his face turn red. “And the whole reason you’ve been avoiding me all this time is because I got a cock like that, and you been thinking about how I’d make you take it like a good boy?”

“Y-yes,” Harry stammers. “The last thing I want to do is jeopardize our relationship. You’re very dear to me, and…”

“Fuck, Harry.” Eggsy turns Harry by the shoulders and looks into his eyes. “Why didn’t you ever say so before?”

“Wh-what?”

“Thought you was fucking fit the moment I met you, Harry Hart. Wanted to jump your bones outside the station. The posher you acted, the more I wanted to take you apart. Ain’t never thought I had a chance…but here you are virtually offering yourself to me on a silver fucking platter.” Eggsy stands up on his toes and presses his body to Harry’s. “If it ain’t too ungentlemanly of me to ask without you offering first…how about we take this into the bedroom?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW? I really enjoy writing dirty talk. Just saying.

TWO

Harry stares down at him. “You…you can’t be serious.”

“As a heart attack,” Eggsy says with a grin. The grin quickly fades. “Unless you…you didn’t mean it.”

“Oh, I meant it,” Harry says. He barely gets the words out before Eggsy’s kissing him, arms wrapped around him and holding him close. His tongue plunges into Harry’s mouth and Harry eagerly accepts it, hands sliding down to grasp at Eggsy’s arse. He groans into Eggsy’s mouth and he feels Eggsy snicker. Harry bites at Eggsy’s bottom lip and sucks it before pulling away. “You said something about the bedroom.” He takes Eggsy’s hand and leads him through the bedroom door. 

As soon as they’re in the room Eggsy’s kissing him again, nimble fingers working the buttons of Harry’s shirt. He shoves his cardigan off and goes for the shirt, but Harry shakes his head and mutely holds up his hands. “Ah…course. Silly of me.” Eggsy undoes the buttons at the cuffs and soon the shirt hits the floor as well. “Fuck, you’re fit. So gorgeous.” Eggsy’s hands slide over Harry’s chest almost reverently.

“I’m not the gorgeous one here,” Harry protests.

“Don’t argue with me, old man, or the most you’ll get of my dick is a quick flash before I leave,” Eggsy tells him and Harry shivers.

Eggsy pulls his jumper off and Harry sighs. He’s seen Eggsy shirtless many times but never like this, never up close and personal. His hands gently trail over the flat stomach, the strong pectoral muscles, the pink nipples. Eggsy moans a bit, leaning into Harry’s touch. His hands make short work of Harry’s belt and suddenly his trousers AND pants are puddled around his ankles. “You are quite talented,” Harry tells him.

“Sleight of hand, remember?” Eggsy asks with a grin. He helps Harry step out of his clothing and leads him to the bed, sitting him on the end. He toes off his trainers and removes his socks, then slowly goes for the button of his jeans. He peels them down and Harry tries not to drool. He can see the outline of Eggsy’s hard cock, pushing against the fabric of his pants just below the elastic. It’s so heavy that it cannot even poke out through the top; instead it lays horizontally, head near Eggsy’s hipbone.

“Jesus Christ,” Harry gasps. 

“Go ahead, babe.” Eggsy fists his hands in Harry’s hair and tilts his head up for a kiss. “Get it out…ya know you want to.”

“Yes, I do.” Harry’s hands shake as he pulls the elastic away from Eggsy’s body and works the pants down to the floor. Eggsy’s cock is hard and red, the cut head shining with a bit of precoma. “May I…”

“SUCH a good boy for asking.” Eggsy starts to stroke just below the head, his thumb sliding through the wetness. “You wanna touch?”

“Oh yes,” Harry whispers.

“Go ahead.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hands in both of his and slowly uses them to encircle his cock.

“Oh, bloody hell,” Harry murmurs. He was correct; one of his hands does not encircle Eggsy’s hardness. Instead he uses both hands, stroking from base to head and back down again.

“Yeah, Haz…that’s it…so good…” Eggsy’s head falls back. “Fuck yeah…harder, babe. I ain’t gonna break.”

Harry licks his lips and strokes harder, allowing one of his palms to ghost over the head on each upstroke. “You…” Harry leans in but he kisses Eggsy’s hipbone…his abdomen…his chest.

“Like the way it feels?” Harry nods. “Bet you’d like to find out how it tastes…wouldn’t ya?”

“Please,” Harry says.

“I’m sorry…I couldn’t hear you.”

“Please,” Harry repeats, licking his lips again. “Please let me…”

“Let you what?”

“Let me taste it.”

“Is that all you want?” Eggsy smirks down at him, rubbing the head of his cock over Harry’s open lips. “Just taste it?”

“And…and suck it.”

“And suck it. So I should just let you use me like a lolly?”

“No! Use me,” Harry blurts out. “I want…I want you to fuck my mouth.”

“Oh, Harry…NOW we’re talking.” Eggsy puts a finger under Harry’s chin so he’s forced to look up. “If it gets to be too much and your mouth is full, you pinch my leg, get me?” Harry nods. “And if we’re doing other stuff, we’ll use the traffic light system, okay? Red stop, yellow hold on, green I’m good. Yeah?”

“Yes,” Harry says, nodding. 

“All right then.” Eggsy puts his hands behind his back and Harry takes his cock in his hands again. He licks at the head, slowly getting it wet enough to slide into his mouth. He has to open his mouth wide to just get past the flare of the head, and he groans as the thick shape of Eggsy’s cock forces his lips to spread wide. His face muscles hurt already and he’s barely got the head in. “Oh, yeah…that’s good. What a good little cocksucker you are, Harry.” He glances up to see Eggsy looking at him fondly. “You’ve done this before, haven’t ya? You’ve given that hot little mouth to someone’s dick. You know just how to work it so you don’t get hurt, so you can take in more and more each time.” Harry whimpers, stroking the part of Eggsy that he can’t fit into his mouth. As Eggsy said, each bob of Harry’s head gets him in deeper. “Fuck,” Eggsy hisses, and his hand is suddenly in Harry’s hair. “Get ready, Harry…gonna fuck you so hard…” He holds Harry’s head still and slowly pushes in deeper.

Harry whimpers again, resting his hands on Eggsy’s thighs so he can pinch if he needs to. But he doesn’t need to…and doesn’t want to. He opens as wide as he can, eyes watering as he tries to look up at Eggsy. Eggsy’s eyes are dark and his face is red as he pushes his cock into Harry’s throat and holds it there. He doesn’t move until Harry makes a desperate gagging sound and then he pulls away. “Yes,” Harry gasps, tears mixing with the saliva sliding out of his mouth. “Again, please…”

“You do ask pretty, but it’s not for you to ask. It’s for me to take…isn’t that what you wanted?” Eggsy pushes in again and Harry groans. The thick head of his cock rests at the beginning of Harry’s throat and he swallows around it. He hears Eggsy curse, his hand pulling at Harry’s hair. “You filthy little slag…look at you, crying because my prick is in your mouth. Thought you wanted this, Harry.”

Harry yanks himself away. “I do…I do want it, Eggsy, please…want you to use me…make me take it.”

“Oh, I plan on it.” Eggsy pulls away and Harry actually whines, craning his neck to get Eggsy back into his mouth. “That’s enough…maybe another time I’ll fuck your mouth until I come…fill your mouth with my jizz until it runs down your chin. Christ, I’d love to see that.” He yanks Harry to his mouth and kisses him, tongue running over Harry’s swollen lips. “Now get on your stomach like a good boy…gotta get you ready for me.”

“Fuck, yes,” Harry gasps, stealing one more kiss before practically falling onto the bed. He remembers his throbbing prick just in time and carefully arranges himself on the bed.

“Beautiful. Do ya got lube?”

“In there.” Harry waves in the general direction of the nightstand.

“Ah…bring lots of boys up here?” Eggsy teases, retrieving the bottle.

“Never…just you,” Harry whispers. 

“Harry.” Eggsy leans in and kisses the back of his neck. He then slowly trails kisses down the back of Harry’s spine before gently biting one arsecheek. “You are amazing.”

Harry’s head whirls around when he feels Eggsy get up and reach down for his jeans. “Is…is something wrong?”

“Only that any condom you have probably won’t fit me, and I ain’t taking no chances. Not when we haven’t had a decent conversation about testing and all. And I really don’t feel like having that conversation NOW.” He plucks a condom from his wallet. “Started carrying my own around when I were eighteen.”

“That’s my wise boy.” Harry opens his mouth to say more but groans and buries his face in the pillow as Eggsy kneels on the floor at the foot of the bed and slowly tugs Harry down by the legs.

“Oh, isn’t that a gorgeous view.” He spreads Harry with his strong hands, his thumbs gently tracing around his entrance. Harry whines and bucks up a bit. “Relax, babe. Gotta get you ready for me…ain’t never gonna hurt ya, not in a way ya won’t like.” 

Harry tries to relax but it’s difficult when those strong fingers start circling his hole, gently teasing in and out before Eggsy finally opens the lube. Harry hears it squirt onto Eggsy’s fingers and he orders his body to relax. Eggsy’s fingers are gentle as he pushes in, gently pulling out and pushing in again until Harry’s hips start rocking back to meet that finger. A second is added, and then a third. Soon he alternates two fingers of one hand with two fingers of the other, constantly pressing and stretching until Harry feels as if he’s going mad.

“Please,” he babbles. He hasn’t been this turned on in what seems like forever. He’s had sex with a few well-endowed men, but none of them have taken care of him the way Eggsy is. Eggsy occasionally kisses his back, his hip, whispering gentle words of encouragement mixed with naughty descriptions of what he’s going to do to Harry. “I need it…need you…”

“What was that, Harry?” Eggsy finally pulls away and Harry hears the tear of the condom wrapper. “You need me? How? My fingers?”

“No…your…” Harry always seems to get embarrassed by this, which surprises him. He has no problem begging like a whore once a cock’s in his arse, but asking for it is another matter entirely.

“Don’t get shy, babe.” Eggsy drags his prick up and down the crack of Harry’s arse and his head swims. “Ya want this? Ya gotta tell me what ya want? Ya want me to slide this in, bit by bit, make sweet slow love to ya?”

“Fuck, no,” Harry almost snarls. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to put that gorgeous monster cock of yours into my arse and fuck me until I can’t walk right. Every time I sit tomorrow I want to think of you.”

Eggsy laughs with delight. “Oh, Harry…that sounds fucking ACES.” 

He presses the head of his cock at Harry’s entrance and slowly pushes in. He waits until the head is all the way in, and then pulls all the way out. He does this a few more times, until Harry is whimpering. “More,” he begs.

“Such a greedy little cockwhore,” Eggsy says, and Harry shivers. “Oh, you like that, do you? You like me telling you that I see exactly what kind of slag you are.” His cock goes in deeper this time, and after two or three thrusts Eggsy’s hands pull Harry up onto his hands and knees. “If you could see the way your arse pulls me in…even your filthy little hole wants my dick inside you.” His fingers dig into Harry’s hips. “It’s like your body doesn’t want to let me go. Your hole keeps pulling me in…your entire body is begging to be fucked, isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Harry almost sobs. “Please, Eggsy, just fuck me…”

“Is that how a gentleman asks for something?” Eggsy pulls all the way out, takes Harry’s balls in his hand and pulls them back a bit so he can slap them with his prick.

“Oh bloody fucking hell!” Harry buries his head in his hands. “There are no fucking gentlemen in this room right now.”

“I’ll remember that.” Eggsy pushes in again, this time even further. With each two or three thrusts he’s in deeper and deeper, and even though Harry continues to think he’s gone as far as he can, he manages to move in a bit more. “Ask me for my dick, Harry…tell me you want it all.”

“I want it all, every last beautiful inch…I want you to go so deep I feel you in my fucking lungs…fuck the air right out of me.”

“What a good cockslut you are,” Eggsy says, admiration evident in his tone. His fingers grab tight as he moves in one last time. “That’s it, Harry…your slutty little arse has my cock…I fucking own you right now.”

“Yes…want you to own me…want to be yours…”

“I bet you do.” Eggsy starts with gentle jabbing thrusts, eventually pulling back and going in deeper. “You’d let me own you, wouldn’t you? You’d bend over whenever I asked…maybe wear a plug so I can stuff you full of cock whenever I wanted…maybe reward you for a job well done when you come back from a mission?”

“Yes…no…” Harry blathers.

“No?”

“Like when you stretch me…like the way you fill me…”

“Ah…you like the pain…you like the burn…you want a reminder of me every time you move.” Harry feels Eggsy’s sweat drip onto his back. “Someday we’re gonna get to the place when we do this without a condom…I’m gonna fuck you until your hole is GAPING, and then I’m gonna pull out and come all over it, watch my jizz just drip into that slutty hole of yours…”

“Eggsy,” Harry whines. His cock went soft when Eggsy first moved inside, but now he’s plumping up quite nicely, his heavy cock swinging between his legs with each thrust.

Eggsy leans forward and Harry doesn’t even care that his sweaty chest is sticking to Harry’s back. This slight change pushes Eggsy in deeper and Harry gasps. He feels Eggsy’s hand reach down to stroke his cock. “Want you to come for me, Harry…want to feel that arse of yours grab my cock as you come.”

“Eggsy…Eggsy…” Harry pants. 

“That’s it…come on, babe…that’s a good boy…”

Harry comes with a shout, his entire body shaking and shivering. He comes harder than he can ever remember, his cock shooting all over the bed. “Fuck…” he manages weakly.

“Jesus Christ, Haz,” Eggsy gasp. “Holy fuck, you got so tight…even with…oh fuck…” He digs his hands in, thrusts three more times, and then Harry feels him come. He imagines the pearly white come shooting up into his stomach…Eggsy is so big, so deep.

Harry slowly starts to lower himself down but Eggsy’s hands stop him. “I need to…”

“Wait.” Eggsy very slowly starts to pull out and when he’s finally free of Harry’s body, Harry hears him says, “Sweet Jesus, that’s fucking beautiful.” His fingertip gently traces the rim of Harry’s hold and Harry shudders. “Here…roll over…” Eggsy rolls him away from the wet spot and gets up to dispose of the condom. He goes to the loo and comes back with a wet flannel and a towel. He drapes the towel over the wet spot and uses the flannel to thoroughly clean Harry’s body. Harry knows he should help, but he can literally not even lift a finger. Eggsy lays down next to him and pulls him close. “Are you all right?” His voice is tiny and shy, nothing like the man who’d said such naughty things just moments before. His hand gently brushes Harry’s sweaty hair from his face.

“I’m fine,” Harry says, coughing a bit.

“You sure? I didn’t hurt you or nothing?” Harry turns his head to see Eggsy looking at him anxiously. “We got pretty crazy there…I’d kill myself if I ever hurt ya, Haz…”

“You didn’t, Eggsy. That was amazing. Better than any fantasy.”

“Yeah?”

Harry is continually surprised and saddened by Eggsy’s constant need for praise. “Yes. You gave me everything I wanted, but took such care not to hurt me.”

“Would never hurt ya, swear down.” Eggsy leans in and gives him the gentlest of kisses.

“You mentioned a next time…well, that someday we were going to get to a place to do some things.” Eggsy blushes at Harry’s words. “Does…does that mean you’d be interested in doing this again? With me, I mean.”

“I’m interested in doing a lot of things with you,” Eggsy says quietly, and Harry nods. The sex WAS incredible. But Eggsy’s next words throw him for a loop, and send his heart into a backwards flip. “Dinner. Laundry. Missions. Fucking. I want to do all the things with you, Harry. This weren’t just a one-time thing to me, not in my mind. Meant what I said, noticed your body immediately, but now I know your heart…your soul…your mind. Would really like to spend more time together outside work…if ya wanted.”

Harry forces himself up on one elbow. “I’d like that very much.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy slowly grins, his face lighting up, even as he blushes.

“Yeah.” Harry leans in to kiss him and Eggsy moves in as well, his limp cock actually flopping onto Harry’s leg. “Christ, Eggsy, how do you MANAGE that thing.”

“Years of practice,” Eggsy tells him, pushing Harry onto his back so he can place his cheek on Harry’s heart. “And now you can start practicing, too.”


End file.
